Sherlock Fairground
by KottaKitty
Summary: John and Sherlock go to a fairground together, Sherlock calculates something and john doesn't want to listen, what could possibly go wrong? bad description, the story is probably a lot better haha so yes, please read! not slash just a kind of bromance i guess! oneshot


**((EXTREEMLY SHORT FIC! D: also rushed and with not much thought I guess… it was just a little idea. So no comments' saying this is rushed and there is no detail because I know! :)**

**Anyway enjoy, whatever this is XD**

**I don't own anything apart for the plot!**

**This is my first Sherlock fic and I haven't watched the show in a very long time so please bare with any silly mistakes**

**please comment if you enjoyed this))**

John had decided to go to a travelling fair that was near to where he and Sherlock lived in London. But not wishing to go alone he had dragged Sherlock along with him, it was a rather impulsive decision which was very unusual, but they were enjoying them self's none the less. Well, John was at least.

Sherlock pouted just like a child occasionally and complained about being bored about every five seconds, but after all time they ha spent together John had managed to build a kind of immunity to Sherlock's complaints and focused on enjoying himself. Though it was getting a lot more difficult as the moans and complaints continued.

Sherlock tugged on Johns sleeve "Can we please just go now. I still don't even know why you brought me here."

The shorter of the two sighed and turned to Sherlock "I didn't want to go alone and I thought it would be good for you too have some fun."

"Since when is this ever considered fun?" Sherlock said with a huff as he gestured towards a long line they were about to go and stand in to get on a ride.

"This isn't the fun part," John said as he shook his head in annoyance and stood in the line next to Sherlock. "We have to wait to go on the ride then it will be fun"

"I'll take your word for that then. But I calculate the chances of me enjoying this are-" Sherlock started but john cut him off quickly.

"Sherlock don't calculate until we have actually been on the ride, who knows you could be wrong"

"I'm never wrong."

"What about that time when-"

"Don't mention it…" Sherlock said with a bit of a glare and John wasn't sure whether to feel bad or chuckle really.

The line moved very slowly and silence had filled the air between John and Sherlock for a long time until…

"John I'm boreddddd" Sherlock whined.

"We are almost there, it wont be much longer and it will be worth the wait!" John had said raising his voice to get his point across. Surprisingly the taller of the pair had no comment to add to Johns little outburst.

Eventually they made it on to the ride; it was a roller coaster, not just any roller coaster. The biggest travelling roller coaster in the whole of England! With and impressive dip and a loop-de-loop or two it really wasn't a coaster for the easily nauseated.

During the ride john had laughed and swung his hands in the air, he really was enjoying himself but he couldn't help but notice his friend sitting next to him was gripping the safety bar like his life depended on it, biting his bottom lip and focusing on what was straight ahead of him. John guessed that Sherlock must have just been calculating or deducing something and thought nothing more of his friends look of slight discomfort, besides there was nothing he could do anyway.

The ride was so fast that it ended soon after it had began, everyone on the ride left it with shaky legs laughing and chatting with the people they had gotten on with.

Everyone apart from Sherlock.

Sherlock still had the same expression he had before but his arms were now gripping his stomach tightly, he looked like he was running on autopilot while his mind fixed a malfunction in the rest of his body.

After the adrenalin rush had worn off from the roller coaster and john had calmed down he finally noticed there was something wrong with Sherlock.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John questioned with concern about his usually fine counterpart.

"I knew this would happen…" the taller man managed to mumble before running off to the side of a hook-a-duck stall at the edge of the fair and throwing up some of he carnival food he had earlier consumed.

It took a moment for the events that had occurred to click with John, but when it had clicked John darted off after a sick Sherlock and was by his side in seconds rubbing his back and saying soothing words to Sherlock as he emptied the contents of his stomach on to the ground.

When Sherlock had finished he stood and panted slightly wiping his mouth with a bunch of tissues given to him by john.

"I'll go get you a bottle of water, stay here. I'll be right back" John said before rushing off to a drinks stall and cutting to the front of the line (which didn't sit well with the other people but the blond man really didn't care) he gave the stall owner money for the water and was back with Sherlock moments after.

Sherlock gratefully drank half the bottle of water and when wiped his mouth quickly with his coats sleeve. There was a short moment of awkward silence before John decided to speak up.

"You okay now?" he questioned.

"I am better." Sherlock replied taking in a large breath of air after and rubbing his head quickly.

"That's good, we should go home now anyway, there's nothing good left to do and I think you need some rest." John said as they began to walk away from the travelling fair.

"I don't need rest, I knew that would happen. I calculated the outcome of me going on this ride before hand, and I was correct."

"Then why didn't you tell me, we didn't have to go on it!" John asked feeling guilty for making Sherlock go through such a thing.

"I did try to tell you, but you cut me off before I finished what I was saying and you looked content to go on the ride. So after my complaining all night I thought that you being able to enjoy this ride would make up for it in a way."

John was quite surprised to hear the words that had left Sherlock's mouth, he never knew that Sherlock actually acknowledged his own complaints let alone try to make up for them. John smiled and placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"You don't have to make up for being you Sherlock, I'm fine with it. And if something is going to affect you in this way, you tell me. I don't mind, we are pretty much best friends so stuff like that doesn't matter at all."

The corners of Sherlock's mouth curled upwards in a small smile as he looked down to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder just like John had to him.

"Thank you John."


End file.
